Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Formas de Menosprezar My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (por WaxingCrescent)/@comment-27636410-20160929195423/@comment-25862617-20160929211721
Bom Rwby, primeiramente eu não me redirecionei à você ou ao seu comentário no blogue do Maths sobre EG, destacando que você queria mudar minha opinião. Você entrou na wiki nesse ano, eu já estou aqui desde 2014 e desde sempre eu faço blogues dessa maneira, e desde sempre alguém tenta mudar minha opinião sobre alguma coisa que discordam de mim, por isso deixei isso em destaque. Outra coisa, eu sempre critiquei os episódios e os EG no mesmo nível. Além do mais, hoje em dia estou muito mais leve em minhas palavras. O Top 10 Piores Episódios da Série que eu fiz no início do ano passado, eu peguei muito pesado com os episódios, até mais do que meus blogues sobre EG. Esse blogue não existe mais, porque deletei para fazer um novo futuramente. Desculpe mas você realmente leu esse blogue direito? Porque seus comentários não estão condizendo com o que foi dito. Porque seus comentários soam como seu eu estivesse dizendo que as pessoas não devem gostar do que foi falado aqui e eu destaquei várias vezes que esse não é o problema(exceção do #3) e sim a prioridade que as pessoas colocam nessa coisas acima do canon de FiM ou preferências peculiares dentro do mesmo. Sobre This Day Aria, existe uma diferença enorme entre Chrysalis e Rara como personagens dentro da série, não preciso nem entrar em detalhes porque está na cara, além do mais, This Day Aria também é cantada pela Cadance. Respeito seu ponto de vista e acho aceitável cada coisa que você disse, mas ficou meio por fora do tema do blogue. Em relação ao Pokémon Yellow, sim, ele foi criado devido ao sucesso do anime, mas o anime foi criado para promover o Red, Green (Blue). E o anime continua na mesma vibe até hoje, promovendo os devidos jogos de cada geração. Yellow não passou de uma edição especial para algo novo na época, que era o anime. A prova disso é que não houve outro jogo criado como edição promocional do mesmo e também, o Yellow não teve um remake, visto que o Red/Blue ganhou um remake, Gold/Siver e Ruby/Sapphire também já tiveram seus devidos remakes. O que meu colega disse é que eu desprezava os jogos e gostava apenas do anime, sendo que a fórmula da Gamefreak não estava funcionando comigo, ou seja, o anime não estava me atraindo para os jogos, por isso ele disse que eu era uma ofensa para a franquia. Sobre Red Fields você está tendo uma visão um pouco distorcida do que é minha série. Quem acompanha a mesma sabe muito bem de três coisas: *Existem dois Red Fields, a minha versão original, com personagens humanos e a versão ponificada, que eu trago aqui. Ou seja, Red Fields não é bem uma fanfic de MLP, porque ela já existia como uma história independente. *Eu jamais quis que Red Fields fosse uma série de sucesso, apenas queria compartilhar a minha história com as pessoas dessa wiki, sou muito feliz com os poucos leitores que a série tem. A prova disso é que eu não divulgo Red Fields fora daqui. *Eu nunca gostei quando as pessoas deixam o real sentido dessa wiki (que é My Little Pony) e focam demais em Red Fields. Eu sempre preferi comentar sobre a série ao invés da minha história. Uma curiosidade é que eu já quis cancelar Red Fields várias vezes, porque essa wiki não é lugar para a minha série. No início eu achei que ela não seria aprovada, então achei que rapidamente ela ia cair no esquecimento, mas como tem várias pessoas que ainda acompanham, eu acho injusto cancelar a mesma antes do final. Por último, eu tenho sim um vasto conhecimento sobre a fandom de MLP. Eu já frequentei praticamente todos os sites relacionados à série (ponychan, derpibooru, Equestria Daily) e sei muito bem o tipo de fandom que a série tem, por isso eu tenho meus motivos para não gostar da maior parte da nossa fandom. Sobre EGLoE, estou completamente por dentro do hype do filme. Lembro muito bem da surra que Made in Manehattan tomou de EGFG no ano passado por serem lançados no mesmo dia e a surra que P.P.O.V. vai tomar de EGLoE depois de amanhã. Isso é completamente aceitável, já que EG é uma vez por ano, e os episódios são 26 por ano. É mais do que normal e compreensível que EG ganhe mais destaque em cima dos episódios da série. No mais, muito obrigado pelo seu comentário. =)